starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Fadin Kurn
Sergeant Fadin Kurn (FAY-din Kurn) was an illegitimate scion of a Force-strong noble house when she was picked for Force training by Empress Aerianna Shun in 5 ABY. Her father was a Duke; her mother, a Decuri wanderer. She was raised by her mother until discovered by the Empress. At the age of 25, she would have become a Duchess, achieving a level of responsibility in the Isen Star Empire, and possibly also her father's estate. Her father had two other daughters by his wife, neither of which ever did much with their latent Force sensitivity. During the course of the Isen Civil War and the Bandit Kingdoms interregnum, her family estate and inheritance was destroyed and her half-sisters were killed. Near the start of the Civil War, Fadin emigrated to the joint Sandian/Jade Worlds colonies. Enlisting in the Shau'ghunate Guard, she attained the rank of Sergeant. Her commanding officers were aware of her Dark Side orientation and Force training. She served in Operation Ghosthammer as a boarding trooper, and on a few occasions fought Xen'Chi Chosen with a lightsabre and a K4 Barrakut. She barely survived the experience. Later, when the Jade Empire was fully unified, Fadin converted to the Light Side with the aid of the unique support group known as the Patriots. She became a member of the elite Household Guard, and was assigned to the Empress' protective detail while on Kro Var. After the capture of Feak Motal, Fadin was chosen to convey the message to Brembla Kol-Rekali, who was on Dathomir participating in the Sojourn. A sensor-stealthed Whirlwind-class Assault Courier dropped Fadin in an orbital insertion pod; she delivered her message and served as Brembla's aide for the duration of the Dathomir expedition. She devoted little to no time to learning Force techniques from the Witches; instead, she fulfilled her assignment to the best of her ability. She sparred with the Witches frequently to keep her fighting edge, and freely admits that their knife expertise helped improve her own. Once the Dathomir portion of the expedition was complete, Fadin took Brembla back to the JE and resumed her duties in the Patriots and the Household Guard. Eventually she was assigned to coordinate with Rhiannon DeVij on a convocation between the Patriots, the Tak Council, and the Temple of the Voice. The convention would take place on the moon Dieron in the Black Star Confederacy. The convention, though held by those three organizations and hosted by the Tak in their temple, also included representatives from many other Force traditions, such as the Shapers of Kro Var, the Cor shamans, the Disciples of Twilight, the Lucent, the Gesaril carvers, and even the Nuns of G'aav'aar'oon. The convention was held over several weeks and includes lectures about history and culture, demonstrations of weapons and unarmed combat techniques, and demonstrations of Force powers. Fadin and her people were responsible for securing these guest lecturers and demonstration teams. For her part, she was uninterested in further learning until seeing the Gesaril at work, and became fascinated by their craft - the first time she'd been interested in any Force technique besides the basics. The childish little beings embraced her and taught her how to carve. It was a perspective of the Force completely separate from any motivation towards power or understanding. After the Convocation, Fadin accepted the opportunity to transfer to the Temple of the Current. During the Infiltration of Ossus, she killed a Terenarc. Force Abilities As a noblewoman in Isen, Fadin benefited from Dark Jedi training under Empress Aerianna Shun. She is fully competent with the Core Powers and with the Makashi lightsabre she uses. She also learned some limited techniques from Fire Shapers on Kro Var, enough to allow her to start or quell a fire. She learned this for its survival applications, not because she was interested. During the Convocation on Dieron, Fadin learned how to amplify her voice from one of the Sojourn's Jedi Knights. Fadin's military designation is Sergeant, 4White. Category: Jade Empire Category:Decuri